Doppelganger
by CouldntBeHappier
Summary: Emma and Regina finally meet their match in - themselves? When Emma and Regina come face to face with their very own doppelgangers, which begs to ask the questions...how much trouble can two Emma's get up to? Better yet how much trouble can two Regina's get up to?
1. Not The Right One

**Disclaimer - Don't Own Once Upon A Time.**

Emma violently shook her phone. The new app she had downloaded onto it apparently required a lot of up and down movement and she considered briefly that a horny boy had maybe been responsible for such an app.

"Come on! Come on!" Emma between the blurr of the shaking could make out the brief colored bars and noticed hers was slowly slipping away and that the blue one was taking the lead with ease. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Emma was tempted to throw her phone away but upon the last shake backwards the phone slipped out of her hand, sailed across the diner and landed with a splash.

Grimacing Emma turned to face where her phone had landed and noticed the brunette sitting at a booth with her arms extended whilst looking down at her shirt that was now drenched in in coffee that would more then likely leave a stain. She was sorely tempted to scream 'Score!' at the older woman in the booth but when those firey brown eyes landed on her she merely belittled her frame and gave a small weak wave in the womans direction.

"You!" the brunette moved over towards Emma, "First you drive through a puddle a soak me. Then next you run me over and now you throw your phone in my coffee cup and douse me in hot coffee. What is your problem with me?" the brunette shook her head, "That's it your coming to the station with me."

Emma blinked at the woman. She looked like Regina. Smelt like Regina. Had eyes like Regina. But in some weird way she didn't give off the same feeling that Regina did. Plus, she also didn't remember doing any of those things to the brunette, "Uh?"

"Now!" the brunette pointed forcefully in the direction of the door earning a few gazes.

"Regina what are you talki-" Emma reached out for the brunette to get the woma to explain what was going on. She was met with a splash of liquid in her eyes and then stinging, burning pain shooting through them. "Ow crap you maced me! What the fuck?! You friggin maced me," Emma looked behind her blinking red, burning, stinging eyes at the brunette that looked on in satisfactory while holding the bottle of mace out in defense.

* * *

Regina took her first step onto the path and was quickly met with a large body careening into her own. She felt herself fall, she watched the environment around her tilt before she hit the ground with a thwack, the figure on top of her flipping her onto her back, straddling her while holding her arms above her head. She was ready to flame the person who had just done such a courageous yet foolish thing. She was met with green, blue eyes.

"Aha found you!" the blonde cheered to herself as she secured Regina more tightly underneath her.

"What the hell are you doing Miss Swan?"

"Look I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Regina's eyes blazed with fire, "I don't want to hear it."

"Look I'm sorry I soaked you and ran you over. It wasn't on purpose." The blonde gave a weak smile.

"What are you talking about? Are you high?" Regina shook her head, "You know what I don't care. Just get off me."

"Oh right sorry," the slipped off Regina and held out a hand that was ignored as the brunette got to her feet. "Will you accept my apology."

Finally Regina noticed the glasses on the other womans face pushed up onto the bridge of her nose. Regina chuckled for a few seconds before laughing out loud, leaving the blonde standing there with a curious look. "By god what are you wearing Miss Swan?"

The blonde looked down at her clothes checking to see what was wrong with her attire before looking up towards Regina. "Err, clothes? What's wrong with them?"

Regina blinked. She had meant the glasses but now that she took in the rest of the blonde's outfit she found herself holding back another round of laughter. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

The blonde straightened herself out and pointed a finger at the brunette in front of her. "Now listen here lady. I may have soaked you and ran you over but you have no right to make such rude commen-okay maybe you do but I apologized for the accident so you don't have to be rude."

Regina blinked.

The blonde folded her arms and stared at the woman in front of her. "So do you accept my apology?"

Regina blinked again.

"Lady are you alright? Maybe I should have forced you to the hospital."

Regina blinked once again.

"Hello?" the blonde knocked on Regina's forehead, "Anyone home?"

Regina shook her head snapping herself out of her revery, "How dare you?" Regina lit up her right hand with a fireball as she stared at the blonde.

The blondes eyes widened, "Cool trick. I've got one too." The woman pulled out a pack of playing cards, "It's not as cool as your trick but it's good too."

Regina blinked.

"Pick a card."

Regina blinked again hand still a blaze.

"Come on just once please?"

Regina blinked once again.

"Hello? Zoned out once again. Hello?"

The hand waving in front of her face snapped Regina back to reality once again. With a deadly glare she spoke, "It's no trick Miss Swan," with that she threw a fireball towards one of her bushes that quickly fell to the ground as ash.

The blonde looked between the brunette and the bush a few times before flicking the cards into the air abandoning them she took of down the street in the opposite direction with a brunette hot on her heels.

* * *

Emma stood in the Sheriff's station with her father and mother and...Regina? She didn't know anymore the woman had been going on about random things for a while now, she looked and resembled the brunette in everyway apart from what she was now saying. Emma continued blinking her eyes still inflamed with mace.

"Why the hell did you mace my daughter Regina?"

"Your daughter," the brunette scoffed, "What are you? 30? Your basically the same age, now that's a laugh." the brunette scoffed, "Father really?"

The door to the Sheriff's station burst open and a blonde piled in landing on the floor with a thud before scrambling to her feet. "Officer there's a mad woman after me, she's trying to incinerate me."

Snow, Emma, Charming and the brunette stood there blinking at the blonde in front of them as she heaved and cowered behind the nearest desk. Their attention was quickly diverted to the brunette who barged through the door hot on the blonde's heel.

Regina came to a screeching halt as she stared at the brunette in front of her and the red eyed Sheriff with...no glasses? What the hell? "Miss Swan?"

"I said I'm sorry lady."

Regina looked away from the Sheriff to the blonde head of hair that peeked up over the desk, glasses dipping lightly to the end of her nose.

"Regina?" Emma looked between the mace woman and the woman with a fireball in her hand. Somehow she still felt safer with the fireball. "What's going on?"

Snow and Charming stood behind the commotion with confusion as they stared between the two Emma's and two Regina's standing in front of them. Letting it sink in. What the hell was going on here?

**Hopefully you all liked. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Two Plus Two Equals Four

**A quick update but a bridge between this and next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Regina looked between 'glasses' and 'no glasses' a few times before looking over to the replica of herself on the other side of the Sheriff's department. Extinguishing the fireball in her hand she turned to the only two people in the room she knew wasn't somebody else...or at least she hoped wasn't somebody else.

"What's going on?"

Emma cringed, "You maced me."

Regina turned to the blonde she hadn't tried to light up. "What?"

"You maced me." Emma said. She pointed towards the other Regina and quickly reiterated. "Well she maced me, but it's still you."

"Because you drove through a puddle and soaked me, then ran me over and then spilt hot coffee all over me." The brunette said from the other side of the room, keeping her eyes on the duplicate of herself.

Regina looked at the woman before turning to Emma, "Wait so you did run me over?"

"I did!" The other Emma yelled from her hiding position behind the table.

"You ra-"

"You ma-"

"I'm go-"

"I sai-"

Charming and Snow quickly shut the argument down between the four women. "Stop!"

The room fell silent, so silent you could hear the proverbial pin dropping before it actually hit the floor. Nobody said a thing for a few moments, yet the two Regina's slowly inched closer to one another finding themselves to be the less crazy of everyone in the room.

"Okay first off all, who are you?" Charming asked of the second Regina.

"Regina Mills."

Regina shook her head, "I'm Regina, your not Regina."

Duplicate Regina turned to face the brunette. "Well my ID says otherwise."

She wasn't going to argue. Instead she ignited the fireball in the same hand as before, this time her target was...well herself.

"It's real!" The other Emma called still in her hiding spot. "Run lady, and run for your life."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay everybody calm down for a second okay?" She glanced around the room before finally letting her eyes fall on the fireball holding Regina. "Regina lose the fireball and lets all talk about this calmly. Like adults."

Regina scoffed. "Adults? Do you even know what that is? Because, let's face it Miss Swan I've yet to see you act like one."

The other Regina nodded, "I concur."

"Hey you don't know me," Emma pointed out crossing her arms with a slight pout.

The two Regina took a small glance of disbelief at one another as Regina extinguished her fireball.

"Okay first things first," Snow spoke up. "We can't go around calling you both Regina or this will get confusing. We need something to identify you differently, names and something physical."

"I suppose for now I could go by Gina' but only for the moment, until I have that woman arrested, and then I shall leave this town and this craziness behind me." Gina said, crossing her arms and standing taller.

"Hey lady I apologized."

"You did no such thing."

"Well not to you but to your clone I did." The blonde's head popped up from behind the table, "Then you tried to incinerate me."

"Maybe we should refer to you as nerd."

"Hey!" The blonde pouted.

"You have glasses Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Contacts now." Emma paused, "Wait what's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing."

Snow shook her head violently. "Okay glasses Emma will be call-"

"Nerd?" Gina asked earning a snort of laughter from Regina.

"No, we'll call her Emily."

"Emily? But my name got shortened, hers should too. You know what I don't care just write the blonde up."

"I am not going to write myself up. Nuh uh no way." Emma shook her head. "Not happening."

"That," Gina pointed to the blonde who was slowly standing wearily from her protective cover. "Juvenile deliquent ran me over."

"Least I stopped and tried to get you to go to hospital." Emily pointed out, "I did, I swear I did."

"You maced me."

"Because you grabbed me."

"And she tackled me physically." Regina pointed out.

"To apologize. Even though you were the wrong lady I still apologized."

Emma blinked, "Your still alive?"

"Huh?"

"You tackled Regina Mills, magic Regina Mills? And your alive?" Emma pointed over towards Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, "Miss Swan the only reason you survived was because it would hurt Henry if I turned you to ash."

"But you were chasing me up the street with a fireball in your hand."

"Well can't be perfect now can we."

Gina scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Regina blinked and turned to face her double. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, okay, ladies let-"

"Who is this idiot?" Gina pointed towards the brown haired man.

"One of two." Regina scoffed.

Snow face palmed and shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Spot Me!

**Okay this may be slightly weird but I had problems with my computer and I decided to add this earlier than intended when I lost the original document. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews glad a lot of you are enjoying this.**

**OOO**

Emma and Regina met at the hospital entrance each giving each other a once look over before words were spilt. "Why are you here?"

"You first." Emma pointed.

So Regina did with a frustrated sigh but honestly she just wanted to get this over and done with. "I got a phone call from your parents saying I'm in the hospital."

"Same here...well the other me, which is still technically me, just not me..."

"Miss Swan!"

Emma snapped her head up. "Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Right sorry."

Emma pulled the door open and stepped into the white walled, disinfectant smelling hospital. She held the door a few seconds until Regina was far enough inside before she closed it.

"Madam Mayor?" A hospital nurse asked with a curious furrow of her brow.

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room resting?"

"No."

Emma rested her hand on Regina's arm before turning to the nurse. "Which room exactly?"

"Hey I swear I saw you wearing glasses?" The nurse looked away thinking back to only twenty minutes ago. She would swear up and down that these two had come in looking banged up and...different. Not to mention wanting to rip each other's heads off.

"Room?!" They both shouted to break the nurse out of her thoughts.

"Oh down the hall and to the left, second door to the right."

They gave a short courteous nod to the woman who stood watching after them as they ran down the hall beside one another. "I think I need a vacation."

Regina and Emma started down the hall dodging nurses and doctors who were doing their rounds. As they got closer they could hear yelling...well a threatening yelling and fearful plead for help.

"I swear whilst you're sleeping I will suffocate you!"

Definitely Regina's voice - well other Regina and it seemed like that woman's voice held just as much force as Storybrooke Regina's did.

The thuds of someone pounding on the door sounded. "Someone help! Crazy lady is going to kill me! Anybody! PLEASE!"

Definitely Emma's. Regina smirked at that.

"Really, Regina? Can't even help yourself now?"

Regina shrugged, "Seems like it's just your personality."

Emma huffed. "Yours to don't forget."

Emma shouldered her way in through the door. Regina hot on her heels. As they looked across the room they found Gina Mills ready to kill Emily.

"Stand back lady!" Emily shouted. "I'm a black belt in Fu Kung."

Regina and Emma shared a look.

"I..I..I meant Ku Fung...Kung Fu..Kung Fu is what I meant." She waved her hands about jumping into a ridiculous stance. "I'm not afraid use it."

Gina paused a few seconds before she broke into hysterical laughter. Regina snickered quietly behind Emma.

"Hey don't laugh," Emily pouted sounding a little hurt.

Nearly keeling over from laughter, Gina lifted her head to focus on Emily and in between fits of laughter she said. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Regina snorted. "Stick with her a little while and you'll soon find out otherwise."

"Exa-" Emma turned to face Regina. "Hey, that's not true." At the disbelieving stare she was getting from Regina she held up her hands. "Fine, fine but least I'm not a bitch."

"Really want to do this now, Miss Swan?" Regina asked threateningly.

Gina felt a presence beside her, looking at the spot she found Emily by her side almost ready to jump behind her in fear. With a shake of her head she side stepped away. The woman followed.

"Ladies, so goo-" Dr. Whale paused looking between the four women. "What the hell did you do now, your Majesty?" He said the last bit with all the disdain he could muster.

Regina shot him a glare that made him cringe slightly. "Why does everyone all of a sudden assume it was me?"

Emma raised her eyebrow at her. "Really want me to answer that?"

Dr. Whale shook his head. "Which on you guys is actually injured?"

Regina and Emma pointed in the direction of their counter-parts both earning glares from their other selves.

"Right well," he turned to them and instead looking at them stared at the charts he held. "You both seem in good condition so that's the good part."

"Bad part?" Gina asked.

Looking up from his chart with a smirk he answered. "Your car is in the shop. Looks like you'll be stuck here for a while." With not even as much as a look back he walked out laughing silently to himself.

"This is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Gina questioned the other Emma.

"Lady I was just agr-"

Emma and Regina sighed as their counter-parts launched into yet another argument.

**OOO**

Emma pushed open the door to the apartment and stepped inside. Waving her hands about she said, "Welcome to my humble abode. Well I sought of share it with a few people including my son...well mine and Regina's son."

"So you are divorced?" Emily nodded. "Thought so." It was said with somewhat sadness but it was quickly gone as soon as it came.

"Wha-" Emma shook her head and held out her hands. "We..." she started again, "We're not divorced. Me and Regina have never been together."

Emily gave her a look of disbelief. "Really?" It came to innocent and Emma briefly squinted at the woman before shaking away the thought.

Emma nodded. "Henr-my son is her adoptive son." A shake of her head and hands held out she added, "It's complicated."

"That woman is complicated." Emily muttered and Emma cracked a smile.

"No shit."

**OOO**

"Well since your car is in the shop, I suppose its okay you stay with me."

Regina said finally entering the foyer with her double.

Gina nodded taking in her new surroundings. "It's nice and clean."

Regina nodded. "There's a spare room upstairs. It's already made up."

"So magic?" Gina asked turning to face Regina.

Regina stood there weighing her options. She could tell the woman the truth an- screw it telling the woman the truth could be a benefit to her. Two Regina's instead of one running around town was always a good thing in her book. Well she had never been in this position so who was to say otherwise. "Yes."

"How?"

Now that was a loaded question. "It's...complicated."

"Complicated like the annoying blonde that can't seem to get a message through her thick head?"

Regina snorted at that. "No. That's far more complicated to explain."

**OOO**

"Hey Emma," Snow said joyfully as she entered the apartment. She glanced between the two looks a likes. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"Well you are not going to believe this..." She paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "So there I was driving out of town and then...BAM! CABOOM! CABLOEY! CRASH!" With a shake of her head she frowned, "As fate would have it I ran into Regina. Well she ran into me but have you ever tried arguing with that woman?"

Emma and Snow both nodded. Nothing else needed to be said as they reflected on the many times previously.

"I was never good at science but that woman..." she said and Emma swore she heard a hint of admiration in the woman's voice but quickly threw that thought out her apartment window."That woman is an unstoppable force."

Emma pointed to herself. "And I'm the immovable object."

"Wait!" Snow called, "Which Regina?"

"Oh, um." Emily thought for a second, "Non-magic-lady Regina."

Snow gave her a weird look as she tried to comprehend what was just said. "Gina?"

"Err..." Emily looked over towards Emma, "The one that maced her?"

Emma nodded and rubbed her eyes at the memory. She had never been maced before in her life...yes surprisingly. It also wasn't something she wanted to try again. That shit burnt and stung like hell. "I'm just curious as to why there are two of us?" It was a question aimed at the woman with the glasses.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe you're our doppelgangers." She threw out there.

"Doppelgangers?" Snow asked.

Emily nodded.

Emma rolled her eyes and answered. "There is a thought, a myth if you will that perhaps somewhere in the world there is a duplicate of everybody. Chance's you'll meet them are rare but..."

Emily snorted. "Right yeah, rare." She waved to herself and to Emma, "Looks like that myth was just...busted. High five." She raised her hand to Emma who nodded enthusiastically with a beaming grin as she high fived the woman across from her.

**OOO**

"So you're Mayor?" Gina asked sitting on the sofa much like Regina would.

Regina eyed the woman cautiously. This could be fun. She sat on the sofa across from the woman, a million different thoughts and ideas running through her head. With this woman, she could literally be in two places at once and cause twice as much fear. Wreaking havoc twice as fast. She smirked. This was going to be so much fun. "Yes, although it's hard to control a town. After all there is just one of me."

Gina nodded and at the smirk the other woman had on her face, caught the underlying message. With a smirk of her own she leaned forward a tiny bit and spoke in a low convincing voice, "I've always wondered what it would be like to run a town."

So much fun. She could mess with the whole town and get away with it. After all they didn't know there were two of them.

**OOO**

When morning arrived Snow and Charming entered the kitchen to find Emily, Emma and Henry scoffing down food like there was no tomorrow. Snow watched as both Emma's spooned two sugars into their coffee, stirred four times, tapped the spoon against the cup, picked it up took a sip, placed it down, then picked up the fork, switched over to the other hand and started digging into the pancakes. She wanted to laugh, deep down she honestly did but somewhere inside she was reminded that there were now two Regina's and who knew what the other woman was telling her.

**OOO**

Regina pointed to each of the people who passed by her house on the footpath. "He's bug." She pointed to Archie, "That's the dog Miss Lucas, tell her to take herself for a walk. Hmm," she watched as Gold started up the path to her house.

"Who's that?" Gina asked innocently.

"That man is Gold or imp whichever you prefer. Also, he is your first target." Regina smirked, "Let loose."

Gina yanked open the door with Regina hiding behind it. "Can I help you?" It was sharp and cool.

"It's so good to see you, dearie. I may require your assistance in a...pressing matter." Gold spoke hesitantly and Regina behind the door knew he was up to something he shouldn't have been and she mentally made a note to herself to let Emma know he was up to something. Better to have it under control before something happened and she was blamed for it...yet again.

Gina stared at him long and hard. "Well now, why should I help you?"

Regina was impressed. The woman's stance and tone was very much like hers. Regal, controlling, unafraid...oh this was going to be good. Too good to be true actually, but she shook that thought away as she made another mental note, that after she had finished telling Emma they would hit the diner-scratch that, the conversation continued as she remembered back on their deal to screw with Snow. That would come before the diner but after work..._crap! Work! _For once she really didn't want to go in with a sigh she continued with her thoughts on Snow. She couldn't harm the woman without starting another war between herself and the Charmings and the rest of the town and honestly she was over fighting, so, so very over it...didn't mean she wasn't up for scaring Snow to death. So if she had a heart attack, it wasn't exactly her fault now was it? She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door slammed shut and there stood Gina hands on hips, smirk plastered to her face, looking scarily like herself. She took a look through the peephole to find a fuming Rumple on the other side. Turning back she applauded.

"Still we have to warn Emma."

"Why?" Gina asked.

"If they catch word of what Rumple is up to and I haven't said anything, they may end up believing I have something to do with this. So..." she let that hang in the air before holding out her hand for the other woman who took it and Regina poofed them.

**OOO**

Emma was about to ask her...doppelganger? She still wasn't so sure about that, a few things seemed of. After all shouldn't a doppelganger be slightly different, sure the glasses, the ring on the necklace hanging from her duplicates neck and the attitude but so many things seemed off that Emma just couldn't place. Either way she was about to ask the woman if she wanted more syrup when the woman dove for cover like a soldier would away from a grenade.

"I'm sorry!" Emily called.

Regina and Gina shared a look as everyone jumped in fright of the two women appearing in their apartment. Turning back to the blonde under the table they asked at the same time, "What for?"

Emily poked her head up over the table. "For whatever you two are here for. I didn't mean to do it."

Regina and Gina both rolled their eyes and turned to Emma, who had a hand over her heart and was breathing deeply trying to slow the racing.

"You can't just poof into someone's house Regina." Emma told the brunette who shrugged carelessly.

"Fine, if you don't want to know that Rumple is up to something." She shrugged and quickly took hold of her counter-part.

"Wait!" Emma called before the women dressed almost identical in the turtleneck sweater that almost came up to their chins. She turned back to her cowering self whose hand was fumbling around on the table for the pancake on her plate. She missed, missed again, knocked over her glass that tipped water onto her head and she yelped in surprise at the cold liquid. With a sigh and a shake of her head she turned to the brunette, "What's Rumple up to?"

"I don't know anything specific but he came to my place and requested my help."

"Never a good sign." Charming nodded.

Regina pointed over to them. "Idiot number two. First one is his wife."

"Regina, we are standing here you know."

Regina's brow furrowed. "I know that. If you weren't standing there how could I show Gina exactly which was which idiot? There are so very, very many of you."

Emma sighed.

Regina turned to her. "Oh I'm sorry, dear, didn't know you felt left out." To Gina she pointed at Emma, "Idiot number three."

**OOO**

Gina walked past Archie and gave a small courteous nod to the psychologist. He smiled and nodded genuinely and she had to admit she felt a small pang of guilt as she kept walking. She stopped at the bush turned to find Regina walking down a separate path that made Archie do a double take but he continued walking. When Regina was close enough she poofed herself and Gina to her car and quickly poofed away to the diner he was making his way towards.

Gina nodded once again to the man that looked really shocked to find Regina getting out of her car. "Didn't I jus-" he shook his head, "Good morning Regina." He nodded and continued walking, it wasn't until he opened the door that he jumped and finally passed out at the sight of Regina stepping outside.

In a hurry Regina looked around and poofed herself away.

**OOO**

Emma stepped up beside the unconscious body of Archie as he came too. She looked around to find the cause but found nothing. Even the diner didn't appear to have noticed. She shook his shoulder, "Hey Archie, you 'kay?"

Archie grumbled but nodded at the Savior. "I swear I just saw the strangest thing ever."

Emma chuckled and helped the man to his feet. "No shit. I've seen some pretty weird shit in the last forty eight hours as well."

"Yeah but I ju-" _what? Saw Regina four different times? _He couldn't say that, if he did people would think he was crazy and he was the only psychologist in town. What was he to do? How was he to help people if he was crazy? Was he crazy? Or was Regina exercising her evil ways productively? _Just not enough sleep. Just not enough sleep. _He told himself.

"Hey I'm going to grab some breakfast I'll get you a glass of water, okay?" Emma said giving Archie's shoulder a small squeeze before entering the diner.

"Hey Archie!" Emily called waving as she walked past.

The man sat shocked as Emma walked past him a smile on her face as she waved happily at him. She stepped around the corner as the bell to the diner jingled behind him.

"Here"

Archie looked up into the eyes of the Savior. He crabbed walked backwards in fright jumping to his feet and running as fast as his feet would take him, leaving a stunned and curious Sheriff behind him.

"What the hell was that about?"

**OOO**

Gina poked her head around the corner. She had spent the better part of an hour running around scaring the hell out of people, some of them quivered, some of them cried, some of them ran away and some of them stood and took it but feared what would happen to them. It was evident in her eyes. She smirked as she found Snow White sitting behind her teacher's desk. Regina had, had to return to work early that morning after Archie and so she had gotten stuck being bored, what was so wrong with getting back her Evil persona? Even if it wasn't her world.

Gina took a deep breath and looked down at herself, to make sure she resembled the Regina from this morning. Every part of her looked the part and so she stepped around the corner and inside the classroom.

Snow's head popped up and she gave a light smile to Gina. "Hey. Wait, which one are you?"

"Regina, dear." She answered with the usual eye roll.

"Okay." Snow waited for the woman to elaborate before speaking up, "Did you need something Regina?"

"Well..." Gina stepped up to the school teacher. "I was wondering..." She paused again.

Snow stood up and slowly approached the nervous woman. "Everything okay Regina? You know you can ask me anything, anything at all."

Gina laughed evilly internally. Either Snow was an idiot or Gina was a really good actress. "Anything?" She waited for Snow's confirmation. Taking yet another deep breath she started, "I need your blessing."

"Blessing?" Snow asked giving the woman a curious look.

"Well...your daughter an-"

Snow didn't hear the rest. The blood rushing between her ears was enough to block all noise and Gina noticed the pale look that the woman was sporting and the wide eyes and clapped internally. She really was the greatest actress alive and Snow really was the most idiotic person in all worlds. She finally stopped talking and innocently asked, "Are you alright?" She hesitantly reached out but drew back as the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she tipped backwards. When Snow collided with the ground Gina had to hiss at the sound of the impact, "Well...that had to hurt."

**OOO**

"Emma?" Emily spoke from her seat at the Sheriff's desk, she had been spinning in circles for ages and now she was really dizzy and still very bored. Much like she was in her own world. _Something's really don't change _she thought. She had walked around Storybrooke for a little while but eventually after a while of people coming up to her and complaining that Regina was reverting back to her old ways and that she the 'Savior' and 'Sheriff' should do something about it - she had decided to return to the station.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Emma replied without looking up from the paper work she was actually doing. Actually completing on time. Yep surprise.

"I'm bored."

Emma grinned and let a small chuckle of amusement escape her as she looked up at herself. "Wel-" She started but her phone easily interrupted her. Looking down at the device that sat next to her paper work she picked it up and checked the message. "What the fuck?"

_You have a lot of explaining to do missy - Snow  
_**  
**"What?" Emily asked from her spot before jumping to her feet and rounding the desk to look over her double's shoulder.

_I mean how long has this been going on - Snow_

Another.

_How could you do this to me? And with her? Oh god if I say no she's going to kill me - Snow_

Emma looked up at Emily as the door burst open and there Snow stood drenched in the sudden downpour that had started outside five minutes ago. Snow looked frazzled and fearful. "Are you okay?"

"I think the woman has finally lost it." Emily made a circular motion with her finger at the side of her head, "Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

"Are you trying to start another war?" Snow asked panic laced within her voice.

"What the he-"

Regina entered as usual, impeccably dressed and Snow turned to her with wide eyes and fear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" With that Snow bolted for the door while Regina stood in the same spot wondering what the hell had just happened.

Turning back to the Sheriff and the blonde's double she asked with a thumb back at the door the woman had ran out of. "What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"So your mother has finally gone mad." To herself in a mumbled voice she added, "Knew it wouldn't take long." She smiled innocently at the Sheriff, "Don't worry dear, your mother won't be alone for long. Your father won't be far behind her."

"Gee! Thanks."

**OOO**

After Regina had left with the files she wanted, Emma and Emily had concocted a plan to have fun while not hurting anyone. Well it might end up backfiring on them and they could end up on the wrong side of this plan and end up being the one screwed over but Emma determined it was worth a shot. A shot to send the Dark One mad.

Emily took her glasses of and handed them over to Emma as she looked at their duplicate attire. "Let's do this." She clapped her hands together, rubbed them and smirked, eyes blazing with mischief.

Emma looked the other woman over and quickly shook her head. "I need your necklace."

Emily looked down at the necklace she wore. It held a small ring on it and Emily paled at the thought of handing it over and not having it around her. She shook her head, "Can't I just cover it?"

Emma shook her head. "No I don't wear my jacket high enough to cover it." She held her hand out once again.

Emily unclipped it and put it inside her right pocket. "I'll just hold onto it."

Emma nodded with a small shrug. "As long as it's not visible."

With that said they wished each other good luck and Emily started down the footpath to Storybrooke Supermarket, the very same supermarket they had seen Gold go in with Belle only a few minutes prior. She stepped inside nodded a few 'hellos' too people who waved and greeted her. She stepped around the corner and quickly moved down the aisles until she spotted Belle and Gold conversing over something or another. She stepped into the isle and Belle eagerly gave her a 'hello' and Emily reciprocated. Gold grumbled a 'hello' to her at Belle's insistence and Emily responded in kind.

Emma stepped inside the supermarket to odd looks but nonetheless the people greeted her kindly a few stares around the building wondering what was happening. Emma nodded her own greetings trying to hold back a chuckle as she quickly moved past the isles one after another. Settling on an aisle two down from her double and the couple.

Emily listened in as Belle asked Gold to retrieve and item a few isles down. He grumbled once again but nodded and proceeded towards the isle. To keep their plan running smoothly Emily engaged Belle in a conversation over some product she had just picked up.

Emma waited looking to be intently browsing the shelves as Gold entered the isle. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the stunned look quickly come and go. He shook his head and started down the aisle looking at each product until he spotted the one he supposedly had to get.

"Hey Gold." She nodded to him, "Haven't seen you in ages. You and Belle." She quickly added. "How are you guys?"

"Miss Swan, I am in no mood for your games." With that he moved down the aisle and around it until he vanished.

Emma chuckled.

Emily waited and waited while still continuing her conversation with Belle. A few minutes later and Gold reappeared around the isle corner, this time the shock evident on his face. He looked up and down the aisles and then quickly returned his gaze back to Belle and Emily.

"Miss Swan, I told you I am in no mood for your games."

Emily slapped on a confused look to her face as Belle turned to face him. She innocently asked, "What are you talking about? I'm just talking to Belle." She motioned to said woman.

Gold shook his head. "You were just in isle four."

"No she wasn't." Belle spoke for Emily whose face seemed to grow more confused. "She's been here talking to me."

Emily nodded. "Haven't moved once actually."

"Are you okay?" Belle asked gently while Gold just nodded deciding to leave it as it was. With that Belle turned back to Emily and continued her conversation.

Gold watched on for a while before he noticed a blonde figure walk past the isle with a wide smile.

"Hey Gold." She waved and quickly disappeared as Belle turned back to face Gold, conversation now over.

"Did you see that?" Gold asked.

"What?"

Emily had to bite her tongue to the point over drawing blood so she wouldn't chuckle or outright laugh at the man's confused look.

"I just saw Emma Swan."

"Dear, Emma is right here." Belle answered thumbing back over towards Emily.

"Hi," Emily waved to Gold as if the man had yet to notice her presence. "Still here, haven't moved."

"I think I should take him home." Belle whispered to the blonde.

Emily nodded. "I think you should too. Bed rest for a few days."

She watched as Belle nodded, gently took Gold by the arm, made their way to the checkout, paid for their groceries and quickly left the supermarket, Gold still insisting that Emma was screwing with him. Once they had left Emma reappeared and high fived her double.

**OOO**

Gina entered the diner and made her way over to one of the booths that she gracefully slipped into. She took in her surroundings it was pretty much the same as their own diner but different, a slight color here and there.

"Madame Mayor, same as usual?"

Gina looked up to find Ruby staring down at her. A little longer hair and a little dark, Gina noticed. "Of course. Why would I order anything else?"

"Maybe for a change." Emily shrugged as she slipped in across from Gina.

Ruby looked shocked at the blonde. "Hey! When did you start wearing glasses?"

Emily looked towards Gina who glared at her. She turned to face Ruby and quickly said the first words to pop in her head. "Err...I lost my contacts."

Ruby shook her head. "Who would've thought that after so long of knowing one another I never knew you wore glasses." With a shrug she asked Emily for her order and the woman replied easily with a burger and fries.

Gina rolled her eyes and waited until Ruby was out of earshot before throwing a glare across the table at Emily. "Miss Swan, please refrain of from killing yourself or getting yourself killed or getting caught before we find what we came here for." She said low and sharp.

Emily held up her hands. "Sorry, I'm sought of getting used to the glasses. It doesn't feel like I have them on and burger's have yet to kill me." She shrugged.

"Sadly." Gina mumbled but Emily caught it.

Deciding to ignore the jab she pressed on, "So other than intimidating everyone around town, which by the way is annoying for me especially when they run up to me complaining about the bitch of a witch threatening them...really Regina, you threatened to turn Michael into a rainbow unicorn?"

"Your point?" Gina asked with a huff. "Plus, it could be worse." She thought about that, "Not sure how, but it could be."

"My point," her voice rose and she quickly lowered it, "My point is that we need to find what we came here for not go gallivanting across the country side." She prayed that the woman across from her had no idea about her own shenanigans.

"I know but I need to gain this worlds Regina's trust and apparently...it seems to be working."

"Should I even mention Snow?"

Gina let loose a snort of laughter and then shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean."

Emily sighed. "I'm still holding onto plan B. But for the sake of not getting caught I have an idea, call it a slight alteration of Plan B if you will."

"And what exactly is this slight alteration in your plan?" Gina inquired.

**OOO**

After lunch Emily returned to the Sheriff's station awaiting her worlds Regina to show up and the altered Plan B could be put into action." She watched from her spot as her double played Fruit Ninja on her phone and briefly she wondered what the blonde's high score was.

The door opened to the click-clack of heels and Emily could tell that her Regina was in the building. She glanced back to Emma to find the woman still playing with her phone, feet resting up on the desk as she leaned back into her chair.

"Miss Swan!"

Emily nearly went into a fit of laughter when Emma jumped so high in her seat that it rolled away from her and she ended up on the ground the phone going flying to the other side of the room. As quickly as it happened, Emma had yanked back the chair and was sitting in it, in a more appropriate manner.

The Sheriff took in the brunette occupant in the room who was dressed in a silk button down shirt and dress pants. Her coat resting across her arms in a slightly altered way. "Regina? I didn't hear you come in. I mean usually I hear the sound of your hee-" Emma paused and cleared her throat, "Something I can help you with? You are this worlds Regina right?"

"Of course Miss Swan. Why would Gina come and see you? If I had the choice I wouldn't but I must. Someone has to keep an eye on you and I'm not surprised that, that is what you do when you're supposed to be working." Gina said with a roll of her eyes. Something that would never change in a Regina Mills.

Emma swallowed and watched her counter-part across the room snicker quietly to herself behind her hand. Emma shot a glare at the woman who raised her hands and quickly stood up and made her way out of the room. Turning back to Regina she found the woman staring after her double, watching the blonde walk away. Emma's brow furrowed slightly, she didn't get that usual jealous feeling she was used to getting when she watched Regina check other people out. It was odd she had always gotten it before, since the moment she met Regina and had noticed Graham standing in the doorway. Maybe she was finally getting over it or maybe she didn't feel it because technically that woman walking away from them was her.

Still. Clearing her throat Emma questioned the woman who slowly turned to face her when her double had vanished from sight. "Need something Regina?"

Gina rounded the desk to stand in front of Emma. "In fact there is something I need Sheriff."

Emma turned to face the brunette. Her breath was even and now she was even more curious. No matter what she was feeling, her breath would always hitch in the woman's presence. She squinted quietly and was about to ask when she spotted the identical looking necklace to Emily's, hanging around the brunette's neck. She was about to inquire what game's Regina's double was playing at when her world went black.

Gina looked up from the blonde Sheriff to find her partner in crime standing behind the seat holding the woman's gun that she had just used to knock - herself? - out.

"I should feel guilty for knocking myself out shouldn't I?" Emily asked with a slight frown, "I don't though."

"Why the hell did you do that? That wasn't part of the plan!"

"She was going to catch you out!" Emily yelled back.

"You don't know that."

Emily frowned. "Is it so wrong of me that I don't want you flirting with...her?" Emily motioned to her duplicate.

The door to the Sheriff's station swung open and both women turned to face the new occupant. They both froze at the sight of Regina Mills standing in the doorway...this worlds Regina Mills.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked Gina before noticing a very 'out' Sheriff Swan. "What's wrong with her?" She questioned as she quickly made her way over to the woman.

Gina answered quickly as she backed away to let Regina in to check on the Sheriff. "I don't when I got here I found Emily trying to wake her up."

Emily shot the woman a quick glare that went unnoticed by the concerned Mayor. "She err...um-"

Gina rolled her eyes at her partner's lame attempt at an answer. "Uh! Screw it!" She pulled a bracelet out of her pocket and slapped it onto Regina's wrist.

Regina glanced down at the bracelet and recognized it immediately. Shooting a look at her other self she felt the magic drain from her. "What the hell do you think you're do-" She didn't get to finish the sentence as everything went black and she felt herself falling.

Gina looked up from her unconscious self towards Emily. "You've wanted to do that for a while haven't you?"

Emily shrugged and quickly slipped the gun into the back of her pants. "Can honestly say I have. Felt good too."

Gina just glared at her partner.

**Okay. So you're probably wondering what the hell is going on right now. Well, this story has a plot and I decided to initiate it now as the other chapter I was going to use had gotten lost when my computer crashed. So this is what you get but don't worry this story will still have humor - a plot with humor in it. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
